poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Crawfish
|image=crawfish.png |spec=Poptropican |gen=Male |ffi=Villain |island=Skullduggery Island Super Villain Island }} Captain Crawfish is a menacing pirate who for years prowled the waters of Fort Ridley and a number of other islands. In the events of Skullduggery Island, you arrive on Fort Ridley just after an attack by Crawfish on the island. Characteristics Personality Egotistical, witty, and cunning, Crawfish is an iconic character that, being the prominent alias on the Poptropica Creators’ Blog, is one of the most visible. Appearance His appearance includes a mahogany pirate hat with a white feather. On his head is a green bandana over grey hair and his beard is tied up with a green band. He wears a black eyepatch with a golden skull on it, golden hoop earrings and has a golden front tooth. He is suited in a red coat with a black belt and a golden peg-leg. Storyline Role on Skullduggery Island Before your arrival on Fort Ridley, Crawfish attacks Fort Ridley. He stole much of the supplies, and is prowling the waters there, meaning no trade can happen between islands. He then resumes a base in the vicinity of Skullduggery Island, knowing of the treasures, and of the curse that will be put on anyone who tries to dig up the treasure without the Bone Shovel. His main goal in the attack was to get the Bone Shovel so he could dig up the treasure of Skullduggery Island. However, his mission was unsuccessful. You cannot defeat Crawfish without a doodadd or a Phoenix Warbid (it is nearly impossible to defeat him with the first). The Phoenix Warbird holds some scructural similarities to the Sea Chicken (Crawfish's ship). Once you own a Phoenix Warbird, you must defeat Captain Crawfish (all of the crew helps tremendously). He has a hit and run strategy, so you must stay close to him at all times if you want to defeat him. When he runs, he will wait until he is regenerated before he will come back. When he is completely out of health, he will navigate off the screen, and a message will appear saying that you defeated Captain Crawfish. However, he is not completely dead, and re appears later in the island. Once you “defeat” him, you can return to Fort Ridley and talk to Governor Roland. He will give you the Bone Shovel. Captain Crawfish hadn't already tried to dig for the treasure because of the potential curse that would be bestowed upon whoever tries to dig up the treasure without the Bone Shovel. When you arrive at Skullduggery Island, you dig up the treasure. When you finish, you get ambushed by Crawfish and his crew. His crew members as you realize then set you up from the beginning - people who you had interacted with throughout the quest. Crawfish knew that you were helping out Governor Roland from Jeeves, one of his spies. From there, he tracked you with his spies throughout the quest, and in the end ambushed you at exactly right time. However, your crew on the Phoenix Warbird are not useless, and because the whole crew of the Sea Chicken are on Skullduggery, your crew bombs the ship and drowns it. They then pick you up along with the treasure and leave Crawfish and his crew stranded on the island. Role on Super Villain Island An unspecified time after you leave the island, Zeus presumably time travels into the future and rescues Crawfish from the island. He then time travels to present time and takes him to the Erowhon prison, and disguised as Dr. Jupiter, he hooks Crawfish up to the dream machine along with the three other villains. When you travel into his mind, a description of his dream follows: You're in a ship rocking back and forth, with sleeping ghost-like blue pirates (all that look like Crawfish). If you touch one, he will wake up, and you'll have to start over. Navigating through the ship, you'll find multiple keys that will open chests throughout the scene, and that will give you items like the stopwatch to help other dreams. Finding a shrinking potion in another dream, you can shrink yourself to fit into a bottle with a miniature ship inside. This ship also has sleeping pirates. Navigating and changing the scene, you can fire a cannonball at the glass, breaking the ship out. You then grow back to normal size and can take the ship that is now out of the bottle - Crawfish's villain totem. Correct interpretation of the dream isn't very clear, although it may be a representation of Crawfish's anxiety of being trapped at sea. When Zeus reveals himself, he blows up the prison, throwing the four villains and you out of the building. Without their totems, the characters aren’t evil, and thus they leave speedily. Gallery Crawfish Return Poster.png|Captain Crawfish's return on the Super Villain Island 's poster. Unnamed_Villain_Posters_Together.png|The Super Villain Island posters together, including Captain Crawfish's poster. CaptainCrawfishCreator.png|On the Avatar Studio. Captain Crawfish.gif|Him exploring Steamworks Island. Note: He does not appear in that island. This is just him exploring it. c.gif|Crawfish eating Greg's grandpa's watercress salad in Wimpy Wonderland Island Pirate.jpg CCTotem.PNG|Captain Crawfish's totem Screenshot 2013-09-04 at 7.21.33 PM.png|Captain Crawfish ear glitch/goof ghostcrawfish.png|Ghost Captain Crawfish Captain Crawfish's Ship.jpg|Captain's Crawfish's Ship Trivia *Captain Crawfish is also a creator of Poptropica. His username is captaincrawfishcreator. *If you click on Captain Crawfish while he is in suspended animation in Super Villain Island, your Poptropican will say "Captain Crawfish can't do much blogging in there." in reference to his position as a Poptropica Creator. *Goof: When you defeat Captain Crawfish, you can see him with a brown beard. *Captain Crawfish has a Sleeping Ghost pirate crew in Super Villain Island that looks similar to him. *Captain Crawfish is ranked 4 behind Black Widow during the 2011 Villainy Contest. *Unlike the other villains, he doesn't speak once in Super Villain Island. *He is one of two villains that still work on the Creators' Blog, the other one being Black Widow. *He is one of the few male characters to wear earrings, with the others being Speeding Spike and Crusher. Category:Bosses Category:Skullduggery Island Characters Category:Villains Category:Super Villain Island Characters Category:Skullduggery Island Category:Super Villain Island